


"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna fuck today!"

by OsirisRed



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Rape, Shota, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Watersports, pissdrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisRed/pseuds/OsirisRed
Summary: Requested by Corey21. Phineas was walking on after a long day with Isabella as he came home he come across something you don’t see every day.Now have seen that something sinister pops into his head and what plans does he have for his dear mother and sister? Warnings: underage sex, rape, incest, threesome, BDSM, impregnation and ‘watersports’ You've been warned. ON HIATUSFanfic.net version:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12907248/1/Hey-Ferb-I-know-what-we-re-gonna-fuck-today





	1. Not just a typical day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



Yami Yugi: This is completely new. We haven’t taken a request now for a long time, so what gives?

Me: Well, ever since I posted my fic onto AO3, I got a message for a request and this is it.

Yami Yugi: Fair enough.

Me: This fic will contain: threesome, rape, underage sex, incest, usage of bodily fluids, and pregnancy. Be warned.

Key:  
“Speaking”  
‘Thought’  
Enjoy!

________________________________________  
"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna fuck today!"

Chapter 1: Not just a typical day

In just turned to dusk in the city of Danville as the citizens were done with their days and were hustling and bustling to get home or to spend the night in the city, but not for Phineas as he left from the Garcia-Shapiro’s home and skipped down Maple street. He sure was in a chipper mood as he spent time with his sweetheart crush now turned full on girlfriend. With a smile on his face and a skip in his step, he was on his way home after having good old underage sex with Isabella.

He thought back on how he wanted to take the next step into their relationship as they wanted it to be more intimate and from that day on, while her parents were away, they would have sex. Phineas didn’t care as they both were underage as long as they were together it felt well and the way he groped her developing breasts and how sensitive her nipples were when he bit them and licked them. 

All the thoughts of Isabelle made him want to run back there and fuck her again but, he knew her mother could just come home and catch them in the act as Danville’s sex age wasn’t too keen on their ages doing such lewd acts, but he didn’t care, as long as no one else knows or tells then there would be no issue.

Phineas walked up to his house and opened the door with a key he had on him and walked inside. “Hello? Anyone home?” He called out to the vacant home. ‘Huh, that's strange. There's usually someone home at this time.’ He asked himself. But this time there usually is, as his mother would start to make dinner, His step-father would be reading the newspaper, his sister Candace would be on her phone to Stacey as she would bitch about Jeremy and other teen issues. he didn’t care about and his step-brother Ferb would either be in their room or with Perry their per Platypus. 

However, there was not a soul around, “Maybe they all went out.” He said to himself as he walked around the house. Well, he didn’t care that much as he sometimes likes being alone so he went upstairs to his room and as he walked past his parent's room he heard a strange noise as he poked his triangular nose through the door crack he saw something he would never see. ________________________________________  
Linda was moaning as her genitals were being assaulted due to the never-ending pounding by a single finger while Candace had her mouth busy sucking and lapping at someone's testicles while she was also getting her vagina assaulted by another thrusting digit. Both of them continued to suck and moan while this was going on. Phineas couldn’t make out who it was until he arched his neck back in pure ecstasy to realise that it was Ferb.

Phineas gasped in surprise as he found out that both his sister and mother had cheated on both Lawrence and Jeremy for Ferb. Though it was erotic to see Ferb being sucked off and to watch his family being finger fucked as it was more surprising to see Ferb being way more vocal than normal as she says, “Ah, now I got you thoroughly wet, maybe I shall continue if you two are ok with it?” He said the ladies as they nodded.”Good, then let’s processed, I already fucked too hard enough as is, but I like dipping my fingers in you just to feel my seed and to get you off as well. I know I don’t like speaking in public that often, but this is where I truly shine in speaking and in, well actions.” Ferb monologue as he continued to plough his wet fingers into each of the ladies vaginas roughly as they all could hear the squelches his seed deep within them and their vaginal juices mixing in, but that's not the fluid he was looking for as he wanted to their cum mixed in as well but to do that, he must give them a proper orgasm. 

Phineas could not believe it, his stepbrother was never this vocal, sure he said only a few words per day, but he was never this vulgar. ‘I knew there was something sinister about you and now I can take you down!’Phineas thought whilst pulling out his phone and started to record the sex scene. 

When Phineas first met Ferb he felt happy as he wasn’t the only youngest child in the household but over time he grew passively jealous of Ferb as he looked cooler with him being stoic and his beauty. He always wanted to get revenge on him for hogging the attention with his friends, but he didn’t want to show people how miraculous he is but instead, he was working on a secret plan to ruin him, but hey at least this will do.

Phineas continued to record as he watched on as Ferb then plunged his penis into Linda missionary style as she cried out in ecstasy as he continued to plough right into her warm and sensitive insides. Candace too wasn’t spared as she was then flipped over so she was face to face with Linda as then Ferb then jabbed his tongue into Candace's vagina. Ferb then pulled out and said breathlessly to them, “You know what to do if you want me to finish.” They both complied as they started to make out as their tongues with intertwining with each other outside of their mouths. “Mmm, you taste so good Candace,” Linda said between the sloppy kisses. 

“Yeah and that feels so good,” Candace replied as she then pinched Linda’s rosy pink nipples and pulled them hard so she would scream out and it would make her tighter for Ferb as he moaned in pleasure and then said, “That a girl Candace, you know what I like.” This kept going as Ferb speed up and started to pound right into his step-mothers pussy and ploughing his fingers to Candace's pussy as they continued to make-out and moan more until Ferb couldn’t handle it anymore as he screamed out, “I’m Cumming!” as he came into Linda’s pussy and then he quickly pulled out as he then spilled his seed into Candace. They came down from their high together and then all three of them collapsed by each other on the bed as they all fell asleep.

Phineas stopped recording as he was rubbing his pants slowly as he could feel that he was hard from what went on and he smirked sinisterly as he said, “Well, that was something you don’t see every day and I want to be part of that.” He then slowly closed the door on them and left.

TBC  
________________________________________  
Yami Yugi: So, this is the first time I have ever seen you write a threesome scene.

Me: Yes and this is the first fic based off a show I use to watch as well.

Yami Yugi: Yeah and I bet that this now has ruined your childhood writing about this in ‘this way.’

Me: A little, but that won’t stop me from writing this and also feel free to send me requests for me to write fics as I am open to it.

Yami Yugi: As long it is something we know.

Me: Yeah sure whatever and will see you next time for another chapter. Byee!

Yami Yugi: See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: You can't escape the tape

Yami Yugi: Over 700 views and a few kudos! Damn, we never get anything like that!

Me: I know, it's strange I never truly like how I wrote the first chapter but people must have liked it.

Yami Yugi: Then why are you complaining?

Me: Shut up.

Yami Yugi: So I guess this fic contains mentions of sexual content and masturbation but no lemon, unfortunately.

Me: Be warned and I'm sorry that you people were probably expecting it, but maybe in the next chapters you might get some.

Key:  
“Speaking”  
#FLASHBACK#  
‘Thought’  
Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: You can't escape the tape

3 days later...

“So, how long will you be going ‘dad’?” Phineas asked.

“Oh, about a few months at best I mean it is nice to go home for a bit and to take care of my parents.”

“It's a shame that they got sick Lawrence and I wish I could come with you as well.”

“Its fine Linda, Ferb and I are going, after all, he felt that he wanted to go with me for some reason but I guess he really wants to help his grandparents,” Lawrence replied. Ferb stood beside him as he strongly nodded in agreement as his mind thought back to what made him want to go in the first place...

#FLASHBACK#

A few hours later after ‘that night’... *

After his wonderful night with the ladies yet again made him feel happy and as he casually walked down the hallway he lately crept into his and Phineas room and gently got into his bed, he was about to drift off to slumber until something caught his eye as there was a note left on his bedside. ‘That's unusual.’ He thought as he picked it up, unfolded and it and read:

HAD ‘FUN’ TONIGHT? ;)

Ferb silently gasped and looked around the room in a quick manner. ‘What the hell is that suppose to mean?!’ Phineas shifted in his bed a bit as he was fast asleep. Ferb looked at Phineas briefly in suspicion and worry. ‘I never saw him come home, maybe I'm just overreacting.’ He then scrunched up the note and threw it away and started to fall asleep. Little did he know that Phineas wasn’t asleep as he smirked.

The Next day...

Ferb was in their room going through some blueprints on their next big project as Phineas was outside playing with Perry and Isabella, he just about to read through another book of mechanics until another note crossed his eye. He hesitated a bit and then read it:

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT AND I WANT SOME. : ) 

“Who the hell is sending this?!” Ferb said aloud as he looked around the vacant room in distress. No one was home at that time and he made sure he closed the door when they were doing it. “This is strange, absolutely strange.” He said to himself as he looked outside to see Phineas playing about. “I think there's something more to this.” As he looked on sternly.  
________________________________________

Ferb felt uneasy about the notes and that whoever saw them wanted in on it and he felt damned to let anyone join in as this was his time to ‘connect’ with his half family in more ways than one, but he didn’t want to go finger pointing yet as he didn’t know who was the culprit. 

\----------------------------------

Phineas, on the other hand, was smirking maliciously has he knew Ferb was getting paranoid about this and it’s a good thing he hasn’t told the girls about this as Ferb is a true gentleman and decided to spare the girls from the torment (or so he thought). Phineas was playing with Perry and Isabella and as he looked briefly at Ferb who in their room looking slightly nervous about his surroundings like someone was spying on him as he thought, ‘I got you, you rat bastard and just you wait for until tomorrow cuz I got a “little surprise” for you.’

The Next day...

It was 11 pm at the Flynn-Fletcher household, everyone was asleep except Ferb who was about to dream away until a message appeared on his computer. He sighed in annoyance and dragged himself over to his desk and clicked on the message to reveal that it was a video link. “That's strange, the email sent doesn't say whose it's from and I don't think Bajeet and Buford would send anything at this time.” (knowing that they would be asleep or fucking each other as he and Phineas knew that were a secret couple)”But whatever, let's see what this is.” He said to himself. It was unlike him to look at the email with no sender email attached sent as he always thought it was suspicious, but he was too tired, annoyed and paranoid at the moment from the constant messages he’s been getting all day as they were saying to wait for a ‘surprise’. So Ferb shrugged in a way to say ‘let's just get this over with,’ and clicked play on the video.

Ferb gasped in alarm to see that the video was a porn tape! It was just a clip of a sex scene in the middle of intercourse as Linda was being ploughed doggy style by himself as they were both moaning in pleasure as he was smacking and copping a feel her big fat ass whilst the camera pans over to see his other hand was fingering Candace who was pleasuring herself as the whole scene was going on. It was a brief scene as it was only 2 minutes m but was explicit enough to look like what he would normally do to them.

Ferb was stunned at what was clearly them and himself and how it was shot so good that it could be a porno, but it was enough to even make him hard. Ferb looked away in anger and disgust on how that short video gave him a hard-on as he was also in love with himself to be even become aroused. He pulled down his trousers and boxers to reveal his 5-inch member which was leaking with precum already. He glanced at his penis and then at the video’s replay button as he blushed, “Aw, what the hell. The video is too good.” He then clicked on the button and watched the video again and again.   
He threw his head back in pleasure as he started to move his hand along his penis whilst his other hand was cradling his balls in hopes to make this more pleasurable for him, as the moans of him, Candace and Linda were filling the room. Over and over the video was replayed, the more he felt his end approaching as he grasped his hand over the tip and rubbed faster and faster until he came with a throaty moan as he climaxed into his hand as the video ended for the umpteenth time. 

As Ferb was panting hard from his come down, he looked at his cum filled hand and grimaced for a second and then proceeded to lick the cum. It had a salty taste but tasted good as he felt a slight turn on every time when licking his own seed. “Damn, I taste so good.” He looked back at the screen as the video ends screen and wondered was that really them? It made him curious and as he watched it again, he noticed certain blips when the video was playing that quickly got his attention as though the video was trying to tell him something.

“Hmm, that strange.” He then opened a decoder program on his computer and ran a scan on the video to see if it would pick up anything as letters started to appear on the program as it said:

Y O U B E T T E R M A K E Y O U R S E L F S C A R C E I F Y O U K N O W W H A T ‘ S G O O D F O R Y A , U N L E S S Y O U D O N ‘ T W A N T “ D A D D Y “ O R J E R E M Y T O K N O W.

Meanwhile...

Phineas was typing away on his laptop as Isabella was sleeping away next to him. He smiled as he emailed the video over to Ferb. During the day, he concocted the fake video, by using a porno, clipping it down only to the juicy parts, animating Ferb’s and the other faces into it and putting a secret subliminal message to it, children play as well as writing notes to send Ferb insane with paranoia. He thoroughly enjoyed doing this as it gave him a boner while finding a suitable video and he wanted Isabella to show how hard he was so, he fucked her late into the evening and luckily her parents weren’t home so he had loads of time to do it.

He enjoyed sticking his hard pulsating dick into Isabella’s soft warm insides, but nothing gave him a hard-on like thinking about sticking his penis into Linda’s and Candace's pussies and boobs, but he had to first rid of Ferb so he has it all for himself. He chuckled darkly to himself. “Phineas, what are you doing.” Isabella tiredly said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked on at Phineas who had his back to her. “Oh, nothing Isabella, just thinking of another scheme and now that you are up, I guess we can go for another round.” He said just as he jumped on Isabella and straddled her and started to plant kisses on her soft lips, face and neck. “You had four rounds earlier but I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“You know it won’t...as much.”

The Next Day...

Ferb woke up with a start as Lawrence burst into his room and rushed to Ferb and hugged him hard, “Oh its terrible Ferb! Your grandparents are ill with pneumonia and there's no one to help them! I wish there's something with can do!” he said sadly and quickly as he sobbed a bit into Ferb’s little shoulders. He sighed in annoyance, ‘Aw crap dad, just when I woken up. You have a way of breaking bad news, but wait. The video said I need to leave or else the evidence will be posted spread to him and Jeremy. I know! What if him and I went to England to take care of his parents and I can video call Linda and Candance to tell them in being blackmailed and maybe we can do sex calls! Ferb you sexy deviant!’ Ferb patted his dads back to calm him down. ‘Now how to tell him?’ He pulled Lawrence out of the embrace and looked him square in his eyes. “I know, Ferb on how you feel, but I wish we could do something.” He said sadly as he wiped away a tear from his eyes and glasses. Ferb just blinked at him with the normal stoic face he has. “I know! I should go and tend to them!” Lawrence said as he quickly calmed down and said in a confident tone as stood up with his fist clenched. Ferb blinked again. He looked down at him and asked,”What? You want to come with me?”Ferb nodded eagerly. 

“Fine! Lets both go! And we both better pack and make sure we got the nearest flight.” He said as he ran out of the room in a hurry. Ferb looked on with and said, “Pfft! What a fucking jackass.”

#END FLASHHACK#

But he had no choice what so ever in doing this as he didn’t want the video to be sent to everyone as this would cause major controversy at it was uncommon for a minor to fuck his family as he might face juvenile or worse, divorce and break up. He looked down in defeat and closed his eyes. Phineas briefly smiled wickedly at him. ‘Finally, you admit defeat. The girl's are mine now.’ 

A week Later...

With Ferb ‘disposed of’ Phineas had full range of abusing the video he got and decided to put it to good use and to get Linda and Candace to do his sexual bidding as he quietly snuck into both of their rooms and left a ‘lil surprise’ for them whilst laughing like a madman.

Meanwhile in England...

Ferb was bored as he thought it would be fun tending to his grandparents (seeing he had no choice in this matter) and being back in the good jolly old home of England, however, he forgot how dull it was and with Lind and Candace not here, it made him sexually frustrated.   
He sat at his bed whilst scrolling through his computer thinking about how he was easily blackmailed into running to England and who was the cause as it made him think more about who hasn’t been around that often and who was smart enough do it then suddenly video call icon sprang on his screen as he now knew he had done this and who is calling him,  
Phineas.

He clicked to accept the video as it started:

“Hello, Ferb,” Phineas said smugly as he says in his chair like a James Bond villain.

“What do you want you bastard?” Ferb growled.

“Oh, don't be like that. I just want to know how ‘your grandparents’ are?” he said sarcastically.

“They are yours too you know.” he pointed out.

“We both know that they aren't mine and you know what now mine is Candance and Linda,” Phineas said darkly.

“What do you mean?” Ferb questioned surprisingly.

“I mean that they are both now mine and I'm gonna blackmail them as I please until I get my ‘usage’ out of them and to make them my sex slaves,” Phineas said all smug like.

“You wouldn't dare!” Ferb yelled angrily.

"Oh, would I? Well, I got proof to say that I can and don't think about coming back here for a while or else I will send this lil’ vid to Jeremy and the internet and to see what the world will think of you. I would fancy the cops would be paying you a visit.” He threatened.

“You wouldn't...” Ferb angrily mumbled.

“I bet Baljeet and Buford would be masturbating to it...” Phineas

“SHUT IT!” Ferb yelled as he slammed his fist down on the bed.

Phineas jumped a bit and then smiled evilly as he watched Ferb looked defeated as he was now rendered powerless against Phineas as it the main plan from the start to evict him from the family because   
of jealousy and now envy over his sexual nature over his family.

...

“I give. What do you want from me?”Ferb sadly in an exhausted tone as he looked up at Phineas.

“Well, I want you to stay where you are and not to bother me anymore. I hated you from the moment you arrived, being so smug and full of yourself. It made me sick and I just had enough of it. Now, that you started to fuck around my family tree! I see now fit for me to take over and for you to leave. And if you think you can come back and ruin this for me then you got something coming and here's to keeping you a bay. Goodbye ‘brother’” Phineas said evilly as he called madly and ended the call. And as he was doing that, a barrage of pictures and video clips of Ferb having sex with Linda and Candace came onto his screen as Ferb’s eyes widen in horror as he screamed.

Meanwhile, back in America...

Phineas laughed madly as he ended the call and walked away from his computer, “Now that he's out of the way, I can start my next phase.”  
________________________________________

Candace was walking into her room after a long day of spending time with her friends as she sighed sadly and closed her door and leaned by it. ‘Its a shame that Ferb had to leave so urgently as I missed his feathery touches.’ She grabbed her breast and placed her hand under her skirt and lightly stroked her genitals through her underwear. She sighed again. ‘Yeah, I could really go for him to fuck me right now.’ 

As she was pleasuring herself, something caught her sight as she looked up to find a note on her bed. She quickly brushed her hands away from herself and walked over to her bed and picked up and opened the note. Inside, was a picture of what looks like to be her being fucked missionary style by what looks like to be Ferb! She gasped in surprise and horror as she dropped the picture. ‘Who took a picture of that?!’ She then shakily looked at the note as it read:

MEET ME IN FERB’S AND PHINEAS’S ROOM AT MIDNIGHT OR ELSE THIS PIC WILL GO VIRAL. >:(

‘Who would have the balls to blackmail me?!’ She looked around her room. ‘I mean I have no choice since it looks like it was taken but who would do this?!’ she sighed in defeat. “I guess I haven't got a choice.”

A few Hours Later...

It was midnight, as Candace snuck into her brother's room and turned on the light to see Phineas sitting like a villain in his desk chair. “So glad to see that you made it!” he said evilly as he got up from his chair and walked towards Cadence. “So it was you, it had your name written all over this!”

“Well, it was easy making those pictures and videos.”

“Just you wait until I tell mom!” Cadence angrily said as she reached towards the door handle until Phineas stopped her as he grabbed her ass hard. “I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want the world to know that Candace Flynn-Fletcher is a pedo and into incest.” He said whilst looking at her ass as he kept grabbing and pitching at it. She bit back a moan and sighed angrily and in defeat, “Fine,   
what do you want?”

“Well, there is something I want from you.” He said as he smirked.

The Next Day...

Linda was busy in the kitchen making a cake as she hummed happily as she was decorating it was white frosting and as a bit of it got on her fingers she thought to herself, ‘I really do miss Ferb. I just miss him filling my insides with his hot thick white seed.’ She sighed as she started to lap at the sweet white substance as she thought of how it could be a different substance entering her mouth and it would taste salty and simply delectable. She moaned in response as her other hand wandered down to her private and rubbed them gently through her trousers. 

Something then caught her attention as a note flew into the kitchen and landed on the cake. She groaned in response, “Now who would do that?” She asked herself as she picked up the note from the cake and opened it. She then dropped it as she noticed there was a picture attached as it was a picture of her getting being ‘eaten out’ (69 style) by Ferb while she was sucking Ferb’s cock. ‘Who took this picture?! There was no one there to do it! But how?’ There was a message attached to this as it read:

MEET ME IN FERB’S AND PHINEAS’S ROOM AT MIDNIGHT OR ELSE THIS PIC WILL BE SENT ALL OVER TOWN. >:(

“Who would do such a thing?!” she said worriedly as she looked at the picture.

“I guess I have no choice.”

A few Hours Later...

It was midnight, as Linda snuck into her son's room and turned on the light to see Phineas sitting like a villain in his deck's chair. “So glad to see that you made it!” he said evilly as he got up from his chair and walked towards Linda. “So it was you, how could you do this Phineas?!”

“Well, it was easy making those pictures and videos.”

“But why? This is not like you! This isn't the Phineas I know and love!” 

“Well, mother you don't know me at all, I grew up and learnt that there are so many things more in life than just making inventions and I thought hey, it would be more fun to fuck their mother and sister,” Phineas said as he approached Linda and smacked her ass hard making her yelp and moan. “What are you after?” Linda said.

“Well, there is something I want from you. I need you to stop taking ‘the pill’ and let me touch you and fuck you all I want.” He said as he smirked.

“And why would I let you do that?!” she said in disgust as she thought it wouldn’t be right to bear an inbred child of hers and Phineas.”Well, it makes it more pleasurable to me to have if you say ‘more cushion for pushin’ and to think of all the other things I could do to you and Candace. “

“What choice do I have?”

“Not much, I'm afraid.” He said as Linda bowed in defeat as Phineas got closer to her.

“Fine,” She said as Phineas started to grope Linda’s size D breast as he smiled wickedly. 

“Now this I can get use to.”

TBC  
________________________________________  
*From Chapter 1

Yami Yugi: Well...that was a good way to end it.

Me: What do you mean?

Yami Yugi: Well, I think you ended it well and gave them a good strong cliffhanger to make them think of what could happen next and you should be proud of that.

Meee: I guess I am.

Yami Yugi: Good and I think we have a gold mine here as loads of people like and including the person who asked for this.

Me: Yeah and thank you Corey21 for loving the first chapter and we will see you next time!

Yami Yugi: See ya next time!

???: Guess who’s arrived!

Yami Yugi and Me: Aw crap.


End file.
